The Peterfreund Family
thumb|300px|right|Observation with the Peterfreund FamilyJo visits the Peterfreund family in Chandler, Arizona. Keith and Sonya have four young sons: Jett who is 5, Gage who is 3, Trey who is 2, and baby Myles who for the first time is a newborn. When Jo meets the family, she sees how rough life is for mom Sonya. Due to Keith's job, Sonya is often left at home with her three wild boys who often act up and act out. The boys are a threat to the safety of baby Myles, and Sonya can't control the boys with the baby in her arms. In addition, their discipline methods are making things worse such as using hot sauce. Can Jo help this mother get things under control when her husband is at work? Plot Submission Reel Keith and Sonya need Jo's help, and describes Jett, Gage, and Trey as a threat to baby Myles. The older three are such a handful for Sonya, she often gets distracted from looking after Myles. Keith and Sonya claim they need Jo's help before it's too late. Day 1 Jo Takes Notes Within not even five minutes after Jo first arrives, Gage already starts running amok. Gage joins Jett on top of the playhouse, and Sonya can't do anything about it becasue she's looking after baby Myles. Eventually, Jo has seen enough for one day, and leaves. Day 2 A Trip to the Park After a short meeting about looking after the baby, Jo sets up a schedue called The Baby Log. Later in the day, Jo, Sonya, and the older three children go to the park, while Myles stays home with Keith. After a risky walk to the park, a trip to the park turns into a nightmare as Gage pees in the woodchips, so the five head home. The Kids Misbehave Later, Trey hits the computer and gets put in time out. Trey escaped a total of 43 times before doing his time. Later, Jett refuses to eat dinner and doesn't sit up like a 5-year old, and when it's time for Trey's nap, he runs off but soon gets caught. Baby Log Jo suggests Keith has quality time with Miles, and later, Jo checks the baby log. Later, Jo comes with a chest with an animated story inside. Seeing how nice the Peterfreund parents are with the kids now, Jo leaves for a few days, seeing the improving quality in the family already. Day 3 Terror at the Train Museum After an emotional DVD meeting, Jo decides to take the family to a train museum. Trouble starts when Sonya allows Jett on a train, but Sonya doesn't let the other three on, making Trey cry. Trey's tears, however, don't effect Sonya's rules. Trey gets so bad, Jo steps in, convincing Trey to behave. Bathroom Mishap When the family gets home, Gage pees in the waistbasket and gets sent in time out. Gage keeps escaping, so Jo has to keep resetting the timer for three minutes. Eventually, Gage does his time and everything is OK again. Jo Leaves for Good Jo thinks the family is all sorted out, so Jo leaves the once again happy family for good. Family Names Keith Peterfreund Sonya Peterfreund Jett Peterfreund Gage Peterfreund Trey Peterfreund Myles Peterfreund Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes in Arizona Category:Baby Episodes Category:Roaming Technique Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Hot Sauce Episodes Category:Newborn episodes Category:Naughty Bench Episodes Category:Daddy and me episode